dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Allirea Lich
Allirea Lich (Character roleplayed by Sugar) Allirea Kiah Lich is a Pure-Blood witch, a middle child of TJ and Adelaide Lich (née Motsepe). Her godmother is Poppy Chen, an old friend of her parents. Allirea is an elder middle child with six siblings. She has an older brother Daku, a younger brother Oak, and younger sisters Matty, MJ, Ellie, Blake and Lilli. Allirea was named in honor of her great-great-great-great grandmother, Allirea Kelly, and a departed family member Kiah Jones. She began attending school in Woollongong in 2018. Biography Early childhood Allirea Kiah Lich was born in 2007 to TJ and Adelaide, as their middle child and eldest daughter. She has an older brother Daku, and three younger sisters Eleanor, Matilda and Blake. Allirea was born two years after Daku, ten years before Matilda, twelve years before Oak and Merindah, thirteen years before Eleanor, and fourteen years before Blake. In 2017, Allirea and her brother Daku were participating in what some people might call "normal sibling rivalry" to them it was anything but. Daku being older, strong and possibly even smarter always beat Allirea in every sport imaginable. There was one foot race that she won. Daku still swears that she cheated because she used a jinx to trip him, she says it was his feet that tripped him. Even so she only beat him by a few seconds but it was good enough for her. She took to quidditch only due to a strong sense of determination. Mainly because she was, and still is, a daddy's girl. When she was a tiny little thing she dreamed of being a seeker just like him. Except that she's not big on good sportsmanship. Just like when Daku would beat her if she wasn't instantly good at something she got mad about it. If she got mad enough she was going to break something. It was often her broom or maybe one of her hands or feet. She's broken knuckles and toes from kicking and punching walls. She snapped countless broomsticks out of frustration when she wasn't able to catch a snitch with as much ease as her father. He made it look simple and she never took into account how much practice he put into getting so good, but she never completely gave up. Just before most of her siblings, but a little after Daku, she went to a small magical school in Woolongong because that was were TJ grew up, he and Adelaide wanted their children to grow up in Australia. In spite of a natural affinity for Herbology and Potions she struggled with her magic. She was good at Charms as it applied to quidditch, she seemed to have an aptitude for magic that was much more hands on. She became good at explosions which often looked liked accidents to the people around her but were actually perfectly timed and well crafted bombs. She knew the recipes like she knows the small moles on her body she could not mess them up if she was blind folded with both hands behind her back. She got bored and started playing around with recipes and 'making mistakes' on purpose. When she left school in Woollongong she stayed close to home to be with family. She didn't necessarily want to be helping take care of her younger siblings but with her parents having demanding jobs she felt like it was her only choice. She's not the best person to play mommy or even daddy for that matter. She isn't all that nurturing, but it doesn't mean she doesn't care even when she's trying hard not to. What made her seem like a good role model was how eager she was to get them outside, it wasn't even much of a fight because everyone loved that sort of thing anyways. Almost everyone. She credits herself with the skill of her younger siblings, as if she was their instructor and not a babysitter. It wasn't her who made them good at anything they do but she still likes to think so. The big move to England sort of left her in the lurch she had spent all of her life in Australia it was all she knew and suddenly everyone she loved was leaving. She thought for a while about staying, and she did. For just a few years she stayed behind and trained at ASM to become a mountaineering instructor. With her co-workers she took part in adventure racing which wasn't the first time but it felt new to her without Daku making her look like she was the worst. The training activities she took part in made her miss her family more than she thought they would. She believed staying in Australia was going to keep her from feeling that because she was still surrounded by all of the places that the memories of them were tied to. She was wrong and she soon packed up her life to join them. Woollongong Years (2018-2025) Allirea Lich began her education at the Woollongong School of Magic in 2018. First year In 2018 Allirea started her first year where she was joined by classmates: Sienna White, Cooper Jones, Isabella Thompson, Riley Anderson and Noah King. Second year In 2019 she gave up on the idea of ever playing quidditch professionally like her father. She did not even think to settle for being a manager like her mother. Third year In 2020 she focused on her studies but continued to remain active. She started a Rock Climbing Club at her school. Fourth year In 2021 she continued to build the Rock Climbing Club even holding excursions with club members during summer breaks. Fifth year In 2022 she began training for obstacle course races and started participating in adventure races. Sixth year In 2023 she handed over leadership of the Rock Climbing Club to her friend CJ while she continued to train for adventure races. Seventh year In 2024 she was sponsored a wizarding sports wear company to wear their clothing while she competed. She official became model for the company upon graduation. Physical description Allirea_Lich-1.jpg Allirea_Lich-2.jpg Allirea shares a lot of similarities in her appearance with the majority of her siblings. The common features in her family run strongly in her sisters, she looks almost identical to them with blonde hair and soft blue eyes and a pale skin tone. She does have some difference from them most obviously in the shape of her nose and eyes. Personality and traits Allirea is a little bit cold, or completely indifferent she gets rattled easily but she will never let it show. She puts up a wall of unfriendliness to make up for the fact that she has a soft heart and it does not take a lot to break her down. Because of this she pretends to be something that she isn't, that something is mean. It makes her feel stronger, more powerful, almost invincible when she can sneer her way through the day. She was a different person when she was younger all sweetness, forgiveness and naïvety. Then everything changed and she felt the need to change accordingly. She didn't want to be the kind of person who let something that was out of her control dominate her entire being. Rather than buckling to pressure, which she still does in a much different way, she chose let her outer shell be a portrayal of how unfazed she truly wishes to be. Magical abilities and skills *Potions *Herbology *Gymnastics *Speed Climbing Possessions *Wand: Allirea's wand is made from willow, the willow wands there have consistently selected those of greatest potential, rather than those who feel they have little to learn. Her wand's core is made from Dragon Heartstring, they produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. *Owl: Jarli Australian Masked Owl Relationships Family Lich family Allirea's strongest relationship is probably with her siblings, her sisters to be specific. She cared for them, more so watched over them when she should've been out living her own life. She took a responsibility that wasn't necessarily hers for her family. She did it to help her parents. She thinks they would have done the same thing if they were in her position. She doesn't believe that words are always the best way to express how much she actually does care about them even if she tried to pretend she doesn't. The things she willing to do and sacrifice for them speak more to her true feelings than she's usually willing to admit. She still has a tight bond with her brother, but the rivalry between them is still stronger than anything else. She keeps in contact with him regularly just to let him know what she's doing and compare her personal achievements to his. Etymology *Allirea: Allirea is of Aboriginal origin and means Quartz. *Kiah: Kiah is of Aboriginal origin and means From the beautiful place. *Lich: Lich from Old English 'līċ' meaning 'corpse'. Category:Characters Category:Adult Character Category:Graduated Character Category:Female Category:Name begins with "A" Category:Pure-Blood Category:Witch Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Willow Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:November Birthday Category:Right Handed Category:Small Patronus Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Sugarcrystal